


Train Me Senpai!

by miss_minnie08



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, FemReader - Freeform, Female Reader, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Short Reader, Volleyball, libero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_minnie08/pseuds/miss_minnie08
Summary: He could never say no to a request made when he was called 'senpai'. Nishinoya/Reader. Reader-insert. Connecting little drabbles.





	1. Chapter 1

"Yes!" you whispered under your breath passionately, eyes wide and heart racing. You couldn't believe until now how amazing a libero could be, then again, you were still fairly new to volleyball. For your first year in high school, you wanted to try something completely different and new and had tried out for the girls volleyball team. You weren't very powerful, but you were quick, and ended up training to be the team's second string libero. Though the girls weren't able to go very far in their tournament, at least it allow you to come and cheer for the boys.

It was your first time actually watching them, your first time watching him. He was so fast! His reflexes were amazing! Every receive, either with his arms or with his legs, almost had you jumping out of your seat. Every ball that passed him, out of reach or just too fast, had you biting your lip. "Don't mind, don't mind."

And when they finally won, you couldn't help jumping up and down, hugging your friends and laughing gleefully! It was a hard fought series of sets, and you were so proud of them. Your heart swelled within your chest as you stared at the smallest boy on the team, a plan already forming in your mind. A week later, you found yourself rushing through the hallways towards the boy's gym. You forgot that it was your turn to help clean the classroom today and had gotten out later than you expected. You screeched to a halt when you saw the gym door was not just closed but locked.

"What?" your jaw dropped, where were the boys?!

"Umm, are you looking for someone on the volleyball team?" you heard a small voice ask, turning around you spot one of the boy's manager.

"Hitoka-san! Is there no practice today?" you asked, trying not to panic. 

"Umm, there hasn't been practice all week. Not since the tournament." she answered, looking confused. You wanted to smack your forehead, why on earth would they have practice when the season was finally over. Sighing deeply, you feel your shoulders slump. "Who were you looking for?"

"Nishinoya-senpai." you answered dejectedly, you couldn't believe how forgetful you were today, perhaps it was because you were so focused on not being nervous. You figured maybe it wasn't that big a deal, you could always try and chalk up your courage again tomorrow.

"Oh I think I just saw him leave his classroom. You might actually be able to catch him before-" you didn't bother to listen to the rest of what she had to say, you raced towards the front of the school.

"Thanks Hitoka-san!" you yelled before turning the corner, hoping beyond hope that he hadn't left yet. As you turned another corner, you paused, there were several students walking out and talking with each other as they were beginning to head home. Your eyes roamed the scene before landing on some brown spikey hair walking next to a taller shaved head boy. They were still chatting happily as they walked out the gate and onto the sidewalk, you smiled as you jogged to catch up to them.

"Nishinoya-senpai!" you called out when you passed by the gate. You watched as the boys immediately froze then turned with happily shocked faces. Finally you had made it to them, your hands on your knees as you tried to catch your breath.

"Oi Noya, how come you have a girl calling for you!?" Tanaka whined loudly, Nishinoya placed his hands on his hip and lifted his chin, a giant smile on his face.

"Isn't it obvious?" He answered, a glean in his eyes, "It's because I'm so cool." 

"Ohhh that must be it!" Tanaka agreed loudly.

"I'm sorry for calling out to you suddenly." You manage to say finally, catching their attention. "My name's _____________, First year Class Five, it's nice to meet you!"

"Oh...it's nice to meet you." Nishinoya replied, looking confused with a blank expression. You could feel your face starting to blush at the awkwardness of it all, but with a few deep breaths, you decide to push on and ask the question you've been waiting to ask.

"Nishinoya-senpai, will you please train me to become a better libero?" You ask passionately before bowing deeply, bending at your waist. You shut your eyes tightly as you wait for his answer, picturing in your mind what his face might look like at this moment. Was he shocked? Was he offended? Was he happy?

"You want me to train you?" He asked and your face grew from pink to red. You must not have explained yourself well enough for him to understand, oh how embarrassing!

"Oi are you from the girl's volleyball team?" You heard Tanaka asked.

"Yes, I play the back up libero for our team Tanaka-senpai." You answer as plainly as you can, still bowed and hoping they could understand you this time. You heard him gasp at what you said.

"Noya, you understand what needs to be done." Your ears twitched, Tanka's voice suddenly sounded deeper for some reason.

"Yes! __________, you're pure hearted plea has been heard!" You finally looked up at Nishinoya, a hopeful smile on your face.

"I will train you to be the best girl's libero in all Japan!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Nishinoya-senpai...umm, why are we here?" You looked around and was totally confused on why the two of you were at the baseball batting cages. He did understand that you wanted to be a better volleyball libero right? But he just smiled and puffed out his chest.

"You just leave it to your senpai." He patted your the top of your head, you tried your best not to pout.

"But isn't this place for baseball players only?" You looked around perplexed, but he just ignored you as he made his way to speak with a worker behind a booth. You waited patiently for a few minutes, before he finally led you to one of the cages.

"Don't bother picking up the bat." He told you when he indicated that he wanted you to enter the cage. You looked at him, waiting for him to explain, "Careful to not get hit."

"Nishinoya-senpai!" You couldn't help but whine a little, you had no idea what you were doing here or what he wanted you to do.

"One of the first things to work on are your eyes." He told you finally when the pitching machine started to make noise. "You need to be able to see things that will happen very quickly, things you'll miss in a blink of an eye."

"What do you want me to do, senpai?" You asked eagerly, memorizing everything he was saying.

"Can you see the stitches or the printing on the ball as it comes towards you?" Your eyes widen at his challenge, staring at the smirk on his face.

"I...that sounds impossible!" It almost felt like your jaw was dropped onto the ground, suddenly his eyes looked up and before you could turn around a baseball whizzed passed you, hitting the chain-linked fence separating you and Nishinoya. 

"Stand off to the side, and GIVE IT YOUR BEST!" Nishiyona clenched his fist and yelled loudly. Hesitantly, you move out of the way, anxiety making your body stiff. Was asking Nishinoya really the best idea? Perhaps you should've asked the girls on the team first?

"You can do it! I believe in you!" Nishinoya yelled again, his words echoing in your mind. Scowling, you shake off your doubts, you decided to believe in Nishinoya, if he thinks you can do this impossible task, then you were going to work your hardest to prove him right. You've noticed that a ball gets pitched your way every handful of seconds, there should be another coming your way in three...whizz. Your eyes widened in surprise, guess the timing was a little off. Refocusing, you restart your count down to three...two...one...whizz.

After several minutes, you lean against the fence with your eyes closed, heaving a deep sigh. Your eyes felt so tired, it was way more exhausting than you had guessed standing around and looking at pitches could be. Nishinoya handed you a bottle of water before encouraging you again, and so was the pattern for the rest of the hour.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wah! The beach is always so awesome!" Nishinoya yelled excitedly, you just smiled, enjoying the view and his exclamations. Suddenly you felt his hand slap you eagerly on the back.

"I hope you're ready." Nishinoya said with a mischievous smile, your smile froze on your face. You've already learned what that look meant, a challenge he would consider awesome but that you would consider impossible. It meant that this time was definitely going to be filled with some of the hardest you'll probably ever work. You exhale shakily, ridding yourself of any negativity. Nishinoya was taking time out of his own schedule to personally train you one-on-one, if he was so dedicated to improving your skills, then the least you can do is to match his dedication.

"Alright! What are we doing?" You asked, psyching yourself up as you follow him onto the sand. Placing your bag down next to his, he turned excitedly with a gleam in his eye.

"Endurance and stamina training!" He yelled with fire in his eyes, you tried not to feel dejected but those were your some of your worst areas. Reaching up to tighten your ponytail, you reminded yourself that in order to be a well rounded player it's best to work on your weakness. For the rest of the afternoon, you ran up and down the beach in the sand, ran sprints in the sand, and practiced diving for drop balls in the sand. You couldn't remember the last time you had worked so hard, half way through his work out you suddenly felt your stomach heave. In a panic you frantically searched around for a trash bin then sprinted to it, reaching it barely before vomiting your breakfast. 

"Oi, are you alright?!" Nishinoya asked urgently, right next to you, holding your ponytail away from your face. You nodded, your hand shaking as you take the water he offered, using it more to rinse your mouth than to drink. 

"We can stop for today." You heard him say with concern, but you shook your head and tiredly smiled at him.

"But we're not done right?" It touched you that he seemed so worried, but you also didn't want him to go easy on you just because you were a girl.

"There was a couple more reps of...but that's okay-"

"Nishinoya-senpai." You cut him off, he snapped his mouth shut at he looked at you. You tried your best to push away your exhaustion, you wanted to show him that you were dedicated, and that you wanted to work extra hard just for him, to make his time worth it. But you were so focused on convincing him that you almost missed the light blush that dusted his cheeks.

"Alright, then let's do this!" He finally said, agreeing with you. His temporary blush quickly left your mind as you refocused on the rest of the training drills he pushed you through.


	4. Chapter 4

"Nishinoya-senpai?" It was a Sunday morning, a rare day to catch up on homework and to relax from volleyball practice as well as the extra training sessions with Nishinoya...at least you hoped so. Nishinoya usually only called you to schedule when and where to meet him for training, receiving his call on your day off made you a bit apprehensive.

"What are you doing today?" He asked, getting straight to the point.

"Uhh, nothing-"

"Wrong!" He cut you off, "Some of the guys and I are getting together to play a pick up game and you're going to join us!" He said with enthusiasm, the idea of playing on your day off was sad enough but playing with only boys just made it that much more daunting.

"I-I don't know, Noya-senpai, I would just get in the way." You said hesitantly, feeling the truth of it. The boys had that much more power, that much more speed, how could you possibly keep up when you were a second string on the girls team?

"Hahaha we're not playing a championship game or anything. Besides, the simplest way to get better is to play with people who are way better skilled than yourself." He assured you and you smiled to yourself, shaking you head. It always amazed you, how lucky you were to have him so devoted to helping you.

"Okay, where should I meet you guys?" You asked, pulling your shorts from your dresser and a work out t-shirt as you listened to his directions. An hour later you find yourself in a gym with Nishinoya, Tanaka, Hinata, Kageyama, and Ennoshita. Still feeling nervous, you quickly introduce yourself to the rest of the boys that you haven't technically met. Nishinoya's smile was wide as he practically bragged that he was personally training you, Tanaka looked fired up but with tears in his eyes, Noya was quick to pat his shoulder.

"It's okay Ryuu, keep working hard and you'll soon have a cute kohai to train as well." Noya nodded his head and crossed his arms, you chuckled woodenly, not quite sure what was going on.

"How should we split up?" Ennoshita asked, bringing back the attention to the game that was about to be played.

"I want her playing against Kageyama and Hinata!" Noya flashed his answer, leaving no room for argument. "And don't go easy on her."

"Noya-senpai." Your voice trembled, but the guys just shrugged before starting to taunt each other. Soon you were standing in the back of the court with Tanaka and Ennoshita in front of you, facing Nishinoya, Hinata, and Kageyama. You could feel your stomach tie itself into knots as Kageyama held onto the ball, looking for a place to spike it. Memories of his jump serves flashed through your mind, your dread increasing. You watched him throw the ball into the air, jump up, and SLAM! The next thing you know you can feel air swish by and the sound of a ball hitting the floor behind you, you can tell by Hinata's reaction that the ball was in. Your eyes widen with shock, it was so fast, there was definitely no way you'd be able to keep up.

"Oi! Remember the baseballs!" You heard Nishinoya yelled, reminding you of the couple times you've spent in the batting cages, forcing your eyes to try and keep up with the speeding baseballs. You hadn't been able to see the stitches or the printing on the balls however.

'Focus! Focus!' You told yourself, as Kageyama once again threw the ball up into the air, jumped, and you watched the colors of the ball swirl into a blur...right corner! Your body jerked to the right, arm stretched out, SLAM! You grit your teeth, you missed! 

"At least you were able to see it this time." Ennoshita said with a smile, "So don't mind, don't mind."

"Oi I dare you to try that again Kageyama!" Tanaka said tauntingly, his face screwed up to look threatening. You held back a giggle and watched Tanaka slowly coming back to stand next to you. "COME ON!!!"

Kageyama grinned before throwing the ball up, jumped, and...once again the colors started to blur but...it was going between you and Tanaka!

"MINE!!!" he yelled, immediately you moved forward, giving him room. You didn't have the height or the jumping power to spike it over, which would mean you would have to set it to Ennoshita. Your eyes left the ball for a moment, locating where he was, before lifting your hands up.

"Chikara-san!" You yelled, cradling the ball with your fingers the way you were taught, before launching it back into the air towards him. He jumped up into the air and spiked it over, but received by Nishinoya. A short rally continued for a few moments and you found yourself focusing more on the game, and how much fun you were having instead of comparing your skill level to theirs. In the end your team did lose, but the boys were so encouraging that you barely noticed.

"You did great!" Nishinoya yelled excitedly, coming quickly towards you. You laughed at his enthusiasm.

"Thank you so much Noya-senpai!" You said with a big smile, so grateful that he had invited you out to play with them, and that you actually had a blast. He suddenly stopped in his tracks and just stared at you.

"Noya-senpai?" You asked, and Tanaka just laughed loudly as he slapped Nishinoya hard in the back.

"You lucky bastard!"

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic for this fandom, also my first fic with a reader insert. I hope it's not too terrible.


End file.
